Taken
by charmingjen
Summary: Ryan never knew that his entire existance could change so dramatically but it did. The moment he saw her standing outside, he was taken by her radiance. What he didn't know was that getting mixed up with her would make his life harder than it already was.
1. First Sight

Introduction:  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
If it wasn't for that single phone call he made a few weeks ago she would have never came into his life. That one phone call that would eventually change his entire existance. He never knew once he picked up that phone that he would be where he is now. Orange County, California. In the home of a weathly attourney, his attourney as a matter of fact. The one that had to bail him out because of a stupid stunt he pulled with his brother. Something as stupid as steeling a car. Yet if Sandy Cohen would have never came for him, he would have never met the girl who lives next door. She first came into view his first night in the OC. She was standing outside waiting, for whom or for what, he did not know, but she caught his eye and he could not help but stare. For that breif moment he was instantly taken. He wasn't sure if he would see her again or not, he didn't even know his own fate.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I can't really recall the exact time, I saw her, but I remember the moment. Seth and I were heading down to the sand when she caught my eye. She stood there running her fingers through her hair. The sun traced every inch, every curve of her body making her look so delicate. I was so taken back by her I stopped in my tracks. She was gorgeous. I turned to Seth wanting to know more about her.  
  
"Hey, Seth man, who is that."  
  
"That's Marissa Cooper, way out of your league man. Trust me. She's like caviar, and we're like...not. Seriously, she hasn't spoken to me, well never as a matter of fact. Wow, that's actually sad."  
  
I had to chuckle to myself. I knew he was right. I wasn't even a part of this place and I definitly looked like it. I didn't think I even had a chance with her.   
  
"Yeah guess your right." A small smirk formed on my face as I turned to head in the direction of the ocean.  
  
Today Seth was taking me on his boat. A boat he named after this girl he was 'in love' with. I never really understood the meaning of being 'in love'. What's the point anyways. Someone always leaves, so why bother. As we drifted along the coast, I could faintly hear Seth talking but honestly I didn't even comprehend one word of it. My mind was occupied on someone else. Marissa Cooper. I just had this inkling that wouldn't shake. I wanted to know more about her.  
  
As the sun went down we headed back. Seth was a pretty cool guy. I don't think people give him enough credit. He's not like the other kids here. Actually he's more mature than half the adults here as well. He seems to think most of the kids around here are full of themselves and by the looks of it I say he's right. People like this, people who judge others were no more than mere sheep. One following the other, competeing for respect most of them don't even deserve. Walking up back to the house something caught my attention and I glanced up. There she was yet again. Out on her balcony, she seemed like she was on top of the world. I slightly smiled and waved towards her. She slowly raised her hand and lowered her head. A beaming smile formed on her face as she turned and headed inside. I could already tell she was different than the others, no matter what Seth said.  
  
TBC 


	2. Invitation

Chapter Two: "Invitation"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hey Ryan, come on get up, we need to get some breakfast in you."   
  
Mrs. Cohen awoke me from the pool house and I slipped on my usual white tee and some blue jeans and headed out towards the main house. Sometimes I felt like I was a bother and honestly it seemed that way. I knew Kirsten was a little weary and apprehensive in taking me in, and I know she didn't have to, I just don't like people feeling sorry for me.  
  
"Morning," she said with a bright smile on her face. "I thought since you didn't really have much to wear, we'd go shopping today."  
  
"Yeah because that's always a perk." Seth added in his usual snarky tone. "I'm sure Ryan has nothing better to do than go shopping."  
  
"Well, if he wants clothes to wear that don't have holes in them, I suggest he take my offer."  
  
Mrs. Cohen always wins in the end. I had to chuckle for Seth's efforts of getting me out of it. Shopping was never really my thing. I could care less what others thought. Most of the time they weren't worth mentioning anyways. Being here it assures me even more why I tended to avoid people like this. Sure the Cohen's were great, Seth is awesome, it's the others that tend to crawl under my skin like parasites.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
As we entered the infamously large plaza building, Seth and I headed our own way, he had this thing with shopping with his mom. I couldn't really blame him, it was really uncomfortable, and just weird.  
  
Seth tended to drift more towads the stores full of skateboarding material. So of course naturally I went with him. As I turned around to head out I bumped into her.  
  
"Sor...Sorry."  
  
Her smile was so exquisite and hypnotizing I seemed to lose concentration.  
  
"It's ok, my fault really. Ryan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is that your name? Ryan?"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"I'm Marissa. Nice to meet you."  
  
She extended her hand towards me and I embraced her skin into mine. It was soft and gentle.  
  
"So, your staying with the Cohens?"  
  
"Yeah, they kind of took me in for awhile." Great I sound like some charity case.  
  
"Well, if your not doing anything later, there's this party. It's at my friend Holly's house, and well everyone's going to be there. You should come."  
  
I noded a bit, "ok, cool"  
  
And with that she was seemingly dragged away......  
  
"Coop come on, we don't have all day to mingle with the beggars. I told you not to look at them, they always try to weasle some money from you. Plus they're just gross and dirty."  
  
She glanced one last time towards me and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry."  
  
"So, you were talking to Marissa? Did your IQ fall dramatically?"  
  
"She invited me....us to a party, but I don't think I'm going."  
  
"Party? Did you say party? Is Summer going to be there?"  
  
"She said everyone."  
  
"Well my friend, that means us...so what time do we leave?"  
  
"It's not really my style. I don't think I'm going."  
  
"You cannot not go. I mean, I can't show up alone. Besides you do this for me and I'll owe you. Please?"  
  
I looked at him, giving him a sort of half smile. He seemed to usually talk me into things.  
  
"My first Newport Beach party. This'll be a blast."  
  
Seth had later told me the one who was pulling on Marrisa was the infamous Summer. Of course he went into more detail about it, well he always did when it was about Summer. I still couldn't believe he actually liked her. To me she was nothing less of a bitch.  
  
TBC 


	3. When darkness falls

Chapter 3: "When darkness falls"  
  
It was loud and raving. Holly always threw a big bash and tonight was   
  
no exception. Ryan entered to find Marissa sitting on the counter   
  
while her non-existan boyfriend drank beer and became non-coherant   
  
and unresponsive towards her. She looked like she needed to be saved.  
  
With a little wave and a slight smile, Ryan grabbed her attention. As   
  
she walked over towards him, her smile brightened and she was   
  
gorgeous.  
  
"Hey, you guys made it. Glad you did," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, because this party looks like a hoot,"Seth commented as he   
  
walked away and outside on to the patio.  
  
"He's not much of a pary-type of guy." Ryan said pointing over to   
  
Seth.  
  
"Are you?,"she said teasingly. " I mean why else would you want to   
  
come, other than to have fun right?."  
  
He looked at her knowing what his answer was, but hesitant to say he   
  
came because she wanted him to, and because he wanted to see her.   
  
That's the only reason Seth talked him into coming to one of "their"   
  
parties.  
  
"Ya, well these type of parties aren't really my thing. I don't fit   
  
so well with a bunch of rich kids." It might have come off a little   
  
harsh but Ryan knew it was true, and he didn't want to lie to her.   
  
As they moved over to the couch they sat down and envoloped   
  
themselves in a conversation. He let her do most of the talking and   
  
answered her quesitons when asked with either a yup or nah most of   
  
the time.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Hey, hey Summer. How are you?" he approched her as she stood there   
  
in the moonlight.  
  
"Fine." she looked away from him rolling her eyes. Some of her   
  
friends giggled, knowing that she was annoyed.  
  
"Soooo, you look really....nice.....to..night," nevously he stepped   
  
closer.  
  
She turned around,"Thanks, um get me drink?"  
  
"Sure, ya, no problem what do you want?" he said exictedly.  
  
She smiled at him, "How about....for you to get a clue." She walked   
  
away laughing with her friends. Even though she was cruel, Seth still   
  
was infatuated with her.  
  
************************************************************  
  
As the night progressed so did the annoying habbits of everyone   
  
around them. Ryan was there talking to Marissa and he enjoyed it. He   
  
just didn't like the surroundings. He was uncomfrotalbe and he just   
  
didn't like being there at all. In fact he was two seconds away from   
  
leaving. As he stood up, so did she. "I just don't think it's my   
  
place to be here. I'm going to look for Seth and head out," as he   
  
turned to look for Seth, Marissa grabbed his arm and slid her hand   
  
softly down as if she was caressing it. He seemed a little nervous by   
  
her act but it felt good to have her hand against his skin. "Don't   
  
go. I mean...Stay.....for me," her words were sincere and more than   
  
anything he wanted to stay with her, but this scene wasn't for him.   
  
scene wasn't for him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go," and with that he walked away from her.   
  
Seth was already waiting for him outside.  
  
"Man this party blowed, although the surrounding hotties were a nice   
  
touch,"Seth rambled. In fact he rambled all the way home. Ryan didn't   
  
even speak. He was still back in that place thinking of her. 


End file.
